Club House Quest
Frore Club House Quest * Due to the length of this quest, It will be broken up into sections Club House Key * To obtain the Club House Key, head to the Town of Frore, and exit the Northern Gate * Head Northeast from here to reach the snowy domain of the Snowbeast (SOB) * Slay the Snowbeast and loot his body for his skull * Take the skull back to the Town of Frore, and visit the King. Trade the Skull to him to receive your reward Power Robe * Head to the Town of Frore, and exit from the Southern gate. * Head Southeast to come to a C shaped rock formation with stairs leading down. Proceed down, and head north into a room with a door on the western side leading into a hallway. Head through this door and head about halfway down the hallway, and blow the wall. This will expose a drop down leading to the Mama RD Lair. * Drop into her lair (CAUTION: Mama is a meanie!) Head Northwest in her lair to find a path leading east to a baby RD lair, and a set of stairs. Head up the stairs to find an open field "Safe Zone." Head west to find another set of stairs, and proceed up. * Blow the North wall you find to expose some mean NPC's and a building. * Enter the building to Slay Breshard. Once slain, loot his corpse and obtain your Stiletto. * Take the Stiletto to the Powerhouse in the Ice Fields Northeast of Frore Town for your reward. Power Helmet * Head to the Town of Frore, and head South from the intersection in the middle of town to find Billy. * Speak with Billy and help him find his pet Moose and return him (Billy, Twig) * With twig in hand, head out the Eastern gate of Frore and head Southeast to an open field surrounding by a river on all sides. If you're lucky, you'll find Moose here, and he will follow you back to frore. * Be mindful, Moose moves rather slowly, and needs to be in sight to follow you. * Be mindful, Moose can be killed, so do your best to avoid/kill baddies while escorting him back to Billy * Speak with Billy to reunite him with his Moose, and receive the Key to Chipuda Lair (Billy, Moose) * Head out the Northern Gate of Frore and head Northwest through a hidden wall (Do not need to blow it up/door it) head West then Northwest through the cave until you come to a flight of stairs up. * Ascend the stairs to find a locked door to use the key you received from Billy. * Follow the corridor to another hidden wall at the end of the hallway. This is the Chipuda Lair. * Slay Chipuda and search him to obtain your Chipper Staff * Take the Chipper Staff to the Powerhouse in Ice Fields Northeast of Frore Town for your reward. Silver Sabre * To obtain the Silver Sabre, you will need either a MT to the Uther Lair, or to collect multiple items to be able to teleport yourself to the Uther Lair. * **If Teleported, you can skip the four steps below and Kill Uther** * To unlock a one time path to the Uther Lair that gets consumed after one use, you will need 4 items. * The first of the items is a fire crystal. This can be obtained from entering Evil Nork, then travelling through the portal room and falling into the hole. BE WARNED: this is an especially nasty area filled with dragons and fire. Killing enemies here will have a chance to drop a Fire Crystal, or if you're brave, you can head south into the Fire Guards domain and attempt to loot His Lair, or his Pet Dragon Spots lair for one. Once you have it, you may leave this area. (slam from lair / twig from non lair) * The second of the items is a water crystal. This can be obtained from Heading out the Northern gate of Frore. Be sure to bring Respirate Disc, Boots, or Helm. Shortly after, you will see a hole filled with clouds, leading down into a pit filled with water creatures. Kill the elementals in this area for a chance to have a Water Crystal drop. Afterward, you may leave this area (twig, or continue to the second floor and head to a building with stairs) * The third of the items is an earth crystal. Head out the Eastern gate of Frore, and continue to head Southeast until you see a rock formation with water running into it from the north side. Follow the river inside and you will see a climb up hex. Climb up to enter the Homlet. Kill the elementals here for the earth crystal. Twig out when you have obtained one * The last of the items is the Ice crystal. Head out the Eastern gate of Frore and head north to the ice fields. Hunt the fields for a Yeti and slay until one drops an Ice Crystal. * Once you have all four of these items, you can now teleport into the Uther's lair. **Dont remember where*** * Defeat the Uther and collect his Dread Broadsword from his corpse. Leave his lair (slam / stairs to the west) and return to Frore. Speak with Corielus with the broadsword in hand to receive your reward Gaining Access to the Clubouse * Take the Silver Sabre, Chipper Staff, and Breshard Stilletto to the Powerhouse and trade them to their respective NPCs, and ascend the stairs at the very north of the building. * Do not trade the key for the rings / scrolls, or you will not be able to access the powerhouse again in the future without first re-obtaining the Key from killing Snowbeast all over again. * Congratulations on your Club House Access!